Raven
by BlueNovaBunny
Summary: Vicious' thoughts after Julia is dead and what happens to him before the fight with Spike. Has inserts from The Raven and helps understand the past between Vicious and Spike


The Raven 

This is story takes place after Julia is killed and includes inserts from the poem The Raven. I think this can be applied to Faye, but the whole Lenore being an angel made it better for Vicious. The story flashes from present to past and so forth. Some passages of the poem might be left out, but I'm trying to keep the story as close as possible. You can try to guess whom the raven is in this one-shot ~BlueNovaBunny

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is created by Hajime Yatate, Kuga Cain, and Yutaka Nanten. The Raven is written by Edger Allen Poe.

The Raven

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore -_

_ While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_ As of some one gently rapping - rapping at my chamber door. "_

_ 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -_

_ Only this and nothing more._

Vicious woke up as a streak of lightening slithered through the stormy night. A sound of disgust escaped his lips as he realized he had too much red wine for dinner. The run with the elders had cost him dearly when a stray bullet had punctured his arm a week ago. Vicious held out his hand and stretched the taunt tendrils.

He rose from the black comfy chair and examined the books on the shelf. The elders were foolish to think they could kill him without paying a price. The house of his misery, he dubbed, this bleak, stark place. A knocked echoed through the darkened chamber.

"Enter." Vicious' growled out the command and caused the messenger to shake with fear.

"Julia has been eliminated." Vicious could easily see how he terrified the young man. He knew the ones that stuck with him thought he was insane and only stayed because they feared him. He gave the messenger his trademark demonic grin. The man ran out the door.

Vicious thought he should feel satisfaction from Julia's demise, but felt nothing. That was usual for him so he dismissed it and grabbed his katana. A weak shelf fell from the lack of the sword pressure and something rectangular shaped sped across the floor.

His eyes glowed like the coals of Hades as he remembered it as a photo album instead of a book. Shin. Only that person would want to keep a reminder of them. More of a lamenting thought then a sadistic obsession, he opened the book. Memories flooded his memories of the past.

_Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,_

_ And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_ Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow_

_ From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -_

_ For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -_

_ Nameless here for evermore._

Vicious' eyes radiated with a light that never shone as bright as before. The love that flowed through his veins made him light headed. He knew that he never felt any love like this except from his beloved Julia. He knew as he knew then when he first met her that she was the one he was going to propose to. He breathed the cool crisp air of December and even gave a cheerful grin at the guards standing before him.

"Er, Vicious," he gave his companion a frightened glance, "Lin is waiting for you in the library." Vicious inwardly frowned. Just like Lin to bring gloomy news on him when he was in a rarely happy mood.

"Lin," he gave his manservant an arctic scrutiny. He clasped Julia's ring in his pocket as a talisman and gave a look for Lin to continue.

"I accidentally stumbled upon Julia and Spike." Vicious raised his eyebrow. "They weren't acting as friends, Vicious. I questioned Shin and he shut down. That's when…I knew. Vicious?" His heart shattered into pieces, leaving the furies of cold hatred to comfort him. He could feel the ring's diamond cutting into his skin and knew it should be Spike and Julia's blood covering his hand. Of course his rare, little golden angel would betray him like all the other women in his life. 

"Maybe I jumped to conclusions. Vicious, Julia—

A thin stream of blood trailed down Vicious' blade and created red droplets on Lin's shirt.

"Don't," he said with a haggard breath, "don't say her name!" Shocked and terror filled Lin's jade eyes. The fading fire's embers glowed and gave Vicious a look of a haunted man. He stalked out the door without a glance to anyone and headed to the library. He passed the dinning room where Julia and him ate, passed the pool where they skinny-dipped in the twin moonlight, passed the aching feeling he felt in his heart.

He stopped when he realized he was in the library. Unconsciously, he pulled out a worn photo album. As he turned each page filled with pictures of Spike, Julia, and him, a part of him died each time. The album tore from its binding as it slammed into the wall. Photos fluttered everywhere except eerily around him.

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_ Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_ So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

_ Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -_

_ Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -_

_ This it is and nothing more._

I waited in the freezing cold as rain dribbled down on me. The sleet didn't bother me anymore fore I felt like a raindrop, no control of fate and mercy to any object warm coming to my way. I bid my time and slowly crept into her average sized apartment. A passed a vase of red roses and hoped their blood was that same dark shade of red. 

A crazed thought overtook my mind because I realized those flowers weren't from me. Spike again. I opened a window and watched in glee as the rose started to wilt under the frosty breeze. The magenta colored silk curtains blew on my face and I knew Julia would still feel nice even if she were a serpent. A silky serpent meant to tempt men and destroy them. 

My eyes turned a still grey as I moved to her rooms. There was my pure angel, lying rumbled in purple silk sheets. She was a naked angel sent from paradise. He knew that Spike already left and was disappointed. A calling card of course. 

He stabbed a dagger with the engravings of death on her bureau. I left her apartment like a ghost visiting. I knew Julia would warn Spike, and then I would get my damn revenge.

Julia held her breath as she felt Vicious leave her room. Yes a visitor, a visitor from death. She turned her head slightly and gazed at the dagger embedded in her bureau. Her heart stopped at the sight and knew Spike would be dead the next day or the day after that. She cried herself to sleep thinking of a cocky green-haired man and his red roses.

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly yours forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping - tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you" - here I opened wide the door: -_

_ Darkness there, and nothing more._

Vicious knew his predicament, other people would have heard already about Spike and Julia. No doubt most of them would follow Mao or Spike, but some thought ruthlessness as leadership. He knew he had to destroy Spike, his teacher and best friend, once and for all.

He entered his chambers and sat down to rest. He hated it, but sent a group of underlings to kill Spike. He was exhausted for he met Julia to give her a verbal threat if the dagger didn't state the messenger clear. To think, Spike was quitting the syndicate, giving him an excuse to the elders to eliminate him.

"Vicious." He turned around and knew the audacity that was half Spike.

"A shame, I'm weaponless."

"I'm didn't come here to fight. Leave Julia out of this." Vicious gave Spike his full attention and knew Spike saw the darkness that filled his soul now. "It's all a dream to you, isn't it? Never really noticing your surroundings are pretending not to notice."

"I came to ask for your forgiveness, but I see that's useless now. I will leave." Spike turned to leave, but was stopped.

"I won't forget, ever."

"Nevermore, Julia wants you nevermore." Vicious had gone back to his own world and relished the thought that Spike and Julia would never escape from him.

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_ Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;_

_ But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

_ And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!" -_

_ This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore! –_

_Merely this and nothing more._

Vicious dropped the album as if it was poison. Somehow the thought of this entire ending made him ponder in his decision to have killed Julia. He stood there fearing that what would be left of him after his hatred was spent. He tried to shake this sense of doubt, but it was still there.

"Julia," whispered Vicious and felt it echo through the empty room. At least it was a confirmation that Julia was gone.

_Then into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_ Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before._

_ Surely, said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;_

_ Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -_

_ Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore;_

_'Tis the wind and nothing more._

           Vicious moved towards the window as he thought he heard a tapping on the glass. He was about to turn away when a gust of wind broke the lock. Familiar colored curtains blew in his face and he felt a sense of dread. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as the curtains looked so familiar.

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_ In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore._

_Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;_

_ But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -_

_ Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -_

_ Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

Before he could close it, something fluttered through. He saw the bird flutter and land on the mantle over the fireplace. Vicious felt the garnet eyes of the raven stare at him. Something about the bird mirrored the image of an angel though. It puzzled him and he left the bird there.

_ Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_ By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_ "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

_ Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore -_

_ Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

_ Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

           Vicious glared at the bird as he realized it kept staring at him, accusingly. He offered a grim smiled and unsheathed his katana. The bird clearly lost its wits in the storm and needed a mercy killing. "I will put you out of your misery." He lunged at the bird but stopped when he thought he heard it say, "Nevermore."

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_ Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;_

_ For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_ Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above this chamber door -_

_ Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_ With such name as "Nevermore_

           The cool metal of his blade clattered on the floor. "This is foolishness," he vented, "it's only the upcoming battle with Spike that is jittering me." The raven just stared at him.

_But the Raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only_

_ That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_ Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered -_

_ Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before -_

_ On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before,"_

_ Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

 He reopened the shutters and pointed outward. "Get out you damn bird!" The stupid bird just kept staring at him.

_But the Raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,_

_ Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;_

_ Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_ Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -_

_ What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore_

_ Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

           Vicious felt a sinking feeling. Would memories of her always torture him? Perhaps Julia sent this bird to torture him for her misery he caused her?

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_ To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_ This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_ On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_

_ But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_

_ She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

        Even beyond the grave she set out to protect him against Vicious. Vicious stomach pooled with anger as he realized Julia had always loved Spike more. He felt the raven's eyes on him and gave his demonic grin. 

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor._

_"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee_

_ Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

He swore he could smell the perfume of roses that aggravated his nose. "Julia you bitch, you won't plague me anymore!"

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting - still is sitting_

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; 

_ And his eyes have all the seeming of a Demon that is dreaming,_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_ And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_ Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

       He sliced the bird's throat and saw the last glimpse of its dreamy expression before death overtook it. Vicious embraced the feeling of numbness and threw the bird out the window. A knocked sounded on the door. 

"Vicious, Mr. Speigel has been reported on the premises."

"Good. I'll be on the roof in a few minutes." Vicious stared at the Raven's blood and knew what he must do to be released from the ghost of the past. Killing the bird was a stupid move that his guilty conscience made him do.

"What a joke. Quoth the raven, 'nevermore'." He shook his head and left the room.

BNB: review and tell me if it fits the character!


End file.
